Cloud
Wat is Cloud? Cloud computing is simpel gezegd het beschikbaar maken van hardware, software en data via het stopcontact. De naam komt voort uit schematische weergaven van een netwerk, waarin elke client toegang heeft tot een pool van alle resources, een cloud. '3 lagen van Cloud' SaaS (Software as a Service) SaaS is zoals de naam zelf zegt, software die geleverd wordt vanuit een leverancier, als een online dienst. De klant is geen bezitter van de software maar betaald voor het gebruik van de software. Vaak is dit een maandelijks bedrag per gebruiker of je betaald voor hoeveel je de applicatie gebruikt hebt in tijd of resources. De leverancier is hier verantwoordelijk voor het onderhoud, installatie, beheer en stabiliteit van de software. Enkele voorbeelden van bekende SaaS leveranciers: Google apps for business Een groot deel van de MKB bedrijven gebruikt Google Apps for Work voor onder andere Gmail en om de agenda bij te houden. Google Apps for Work is echter meer. Het kan ook fungeren als fileserver waar je als bedrijf in kunt werken. We gaan dieper in op de service Drive en de mogelijkheid om tekst te verwerken. 'Drive' Google Drive biedt dezelfde functionaliteiten als Dropbox, maar dan van Google met nauwe samenwerking met Android, Chrome en andere services van Google. Je kunt instellen welke gebruikers toegang hebben tot welke map en welke rechten deze gebruikers individueel hebben. Alle data wordt redundant opgeslagen over het netwerk van Google. De data die op Google Drive opgeslagen wordt blijft van de gebruiker en is ten nimmer van Google. Samen met drive zit een tekstverwerker waarin je documenten, spreadsheets, formulieren en presentaties kunt aanpassen en aanmaken. De service is een tegenhanger van het Office pakket, maar dan webbased en kost niets extra. Alle services van Google Apps for Work worden opgeslagen op Google Drive. Dus wanneer je veel e-mailt en de mails niet verwijdert dan gaat dit van je totale opslagcapaciteit af. 'Office 365' Office pakketten zijn tegenwoordig onmisbaar in elke organisatie. De afgelopen jaren zijn deze pakketten flink veranderd. Niet alleen betreffend functionaliteiten om documenten op te maken, maar ook om documenten te beheren. Waar in het verleden gebruikelijk was om documenten lokaal op te slaan, veranderde dat langzaam. Na dat documenten lokaal werden opgeslagen, werden de documenten op servers opgeslagen. Dit gaf het voordeel dat documenten door meerdere mensen bereikt konden worden. Tegenwoordig zijn we bij de volgende fase beland, tegenwoordig zien we dat documenten steeds vaker in cloud diensten worden opgeslagen. Bedrijven als Microsoft spelen hier goed op in door hun eigen cloud diensten te starten en dit te integreren in hun producten. Microsoft gebruikt hiervoor Onedrive, voorheen bekend als Skydrive door deze implementatie is het nu mogelijk om bestanden op te slaan op de cloud. Dit geeft als voordeel dat indien iemand een document gemaakt heeft en deze op de cloud heeft opgeslagen. Deze persoon vervolgens achter een andere computer kan gaan werken, deze persoon bij zijn eigen documenten kan. 'Samenwerken' Verschillende partijen zijn nu ook bezig om het samenwerken te bevorderen. Dit proberen ze te bereiken, door verschillende mensen in één document tegelijk te laten werken. Hierdoor zie je wat de ander aan het doen is. En voorkom je dat mensen versies moeten gaan samen voegen of nog erger, versies van elkaar gaan overschrijven waardoor werk en daarmee dus tijd verloren gaat. Om de samenwerking beter te laten verlopen zie je dat dat er opties als chatten en video gesprekken worden toegevoegd. 'Versiebeheer' Versiebeheer, een methodiek ontstaan om bij te houden welk document nu de meest recente is. Daarnaast is het een goed middel om bij te houden wat er in elke versie veranderd is en door wie. Toch blijkt deze methode niet vlekkeloos te werken. Mensen vergeten om het versiebeheer goed bij te houden, of men wilt terug naar een versie die ondertussen al een paar keer overschreven is en waarvan de eerdere versie niet meer bestaat. Gelukkig worden de office pakketten steeds slimmer. Zo houden verschillende office pakketten op de achtergrond al de verschillende wijzingen bij en wordt er na elke keer dat een versie wordt opgeslagen op de achtergrond een nieuwe versie aangemaakt. Dit lost natuurlijk nog niet het probleem op dat iemand nog altijd een oude versie kan openen of dat het naam van het document niet goed wordt bijgewerkt, maar door verschillende cloud diensten bieden tegenwoordig wel de mogelijkheid om terug te gaan naar een eerdere versie en houden ook bij wie er op dat moment in het document gewerkt heeft. Zo is er dus terug te gaan naar de aller eerste versie van een document en is uit de log op te maken wie en wanneer en zelfs wat ze op dat moment hebben gedaan in het document. PaaS (Platform as a Service) In een PaaS omgeving neemt de gebruiker van een leverancier een Platform af. Dit Platform bevat een operating system, een ontwikkel omgeving, databases, web servers, etc... De gebruikers hiervan kunnen op deze omgeving hun eigen applicaties ontwikkelen en draaien zonder rekening te moeten houden met het onderhouden, aankopen en beheren van een vaak complexe IT Infrastructuur. Sommige Paas Leveranciers, Zoals Microsoft Azure, zorgen ervoor dat de onderliggende infrastructuur automatisch schaalt naargelang de hoeveelheid resources het ontwikkelplatform nodig heeft. De gebruiker betaald dan maandelijks voor de hoeveelheid gebruikte resources. IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service) In een IaaS omgeving biedt de cloud leverancier een complete IT infrastructuur aan. Servers, netwerken, routers, load balancers etc.. worden beheert door de leverancier en zijn hier ook eigendom van. De gebruiker neemt alleen de nodige resources af om zijn doel te kunnen bekomen. Een goed voorbeeld van een bekende IaaS leverancier met verschillende pakketten is Amazon: Amazon Amazon is een van origine Amerikaans e-commercebedrijf, maar opereert wereldwijd. Het is een van de eerste grote bedrijven die goederen op het internet verkocht. Het begon allemaal bij de verkoop van boeken, maar is late uitgegroeid naar goederen en services. Inmiddels heeft Amazon ook zijn vingers zitten in tech met de Kindle Tablets, in media met Fire TV en ook in webservices. Zij bieden een zeer breed scala aan webservices van hosting tot aan marketplace software. De belangrijkste services lichten we uit. 'Amazon S3' Amazon S3 is Amazon zijn simpele opslag, je kunt er vrijwel alles in opslaan. Alles wat je opslaat wordt redundant opgeslagen op meerdere servers. Ook worden oudere versies standaard opgeslagen, zodat je gemakkelijk terug kunt. Indien je met meerdere personen in een bepaalde map wilt dan is dit mogelijk en aan elke gebruiker kun je rechten koppelen. De volledige verbinding tussen Amazon en de buitenwereld is beveiligd met een SSL encryptie. 'Amazon Glacier' Alle Amazon webservices kunnen met elkaar werken en hierdoor kun je het effect van synergie ervaren. Zo werkt Amazon Glacier perfect samenwerken met Amazon S3. Glacier is een kluis voor data die niet vaak gebruikt hoeft te worden. Wanneer je iets uit deze kluis opvraagt kan het tot 4 uur duren voordat je het opgevraagde kunt gebruiken. Wederom wordt de data redundant opgeslagen over verschillende servers. De data overdracht verloopt met SSL encryptie en 256-bit encryptie wanneer het in de Glacier kluis zit. Het voordeel van Glacier is dat het goedkoper is, maar wel trager. 'Amazon EBS ' EBS staat voor “Elastic Block Store” en fungeert als een externe harddrive. Bovenstaande voorbeelden vallen onder “File level storage” en dat type opslag is minder geschikt voor bestanden met ruwe data die voortduren worden ge-update en gebruikt. Wederom is encryptie en toegangsbeheer hier van kracht. Maar bij Amazon EBS worden enkel SSD schijven gebruikt voor de snelheid die nodig. Amazon heeft als use-case bijvoorbeeld bedrijfsapplicaties zoals Oracle en SAP, maar ook iets als SharePoint. 'Amazon Elastic File System' Amazon Elastic File System gebruikt hetzelfde gedachtengoed als EBS, maar past dit wel toe op File level storage. Bij Amazon EFS kunnen bestanden door meerdere gebruikers gebruikt worden het is S3 maar dan voor de veeleisende toepassingen. Het is geschikt voor de toepassing als een website, of een (big data) applicatie. 3 types van Cloud Computing Public In een public (publieke) cloud staat de software en de gegevens op servers en storage van een externe leverancier. Deze levernacier levert voor iedereen afnemer 1 en dezelfde oplossingen. Private In een private cloud wordt de cloud functionaliteit beheert door een ICT dienstverlener die de private ICT infrastructuur beheert en beschikbaar maakt voor Cloud gebruik. De fysieke loctie van de Infrastructuur kan of bij de gebruiker zelf zijn of bij de dienstverlener. Vaak wordt bij dit type van cloud computing de kracht van een grote ICT infrastructuur gedeeld door meerdere gebruikers, maar zijn de gegevens en toegang wel van elkaar afeschermt. Hybrid Een hybride cloud komt voor wanneer gebruikers die private cloud hebben gebruik maken van een publieke cloud toepassing, zoals bijvoorbeeld Office 365.